


Watch me

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [102]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy flirting, Oneshot, Smut, features tipsy Page, idk I hate tagging, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: They've been hanging out together more and more often. Frank finds out what kind of kind of drunk Karen is when she's happy





	Watch me

Frank is trained to sustain the highest and most imaginative kinds of torture. He can go longer than the average person without food and water. His body is capable of enduring extreme heat and cold. He has proven - on more than one occasion - that he can take a bullet. The Punisher, one could say, can take a decent amount of punishment before getting winded. 

Frank could also hold his liquor. And, yes, he can control himself at the sight of a beautiful woman throwing herself at him. He has. He had his faults, but the one thing Maria - or any of his previous girlfriends, for that matter -  never had to worry about was infidelity. 

He’s good at what he does. Torture doesn’t work on him. Frank is prepared. Always.

He was not prepared, apparently, for one tipsy blonde reporter, at one AM on a Saturday night. 

One could argue that this wasn’t a surprise attack. She had been mining his resistance consistently for a while, now, and he was not fighting too hard to stop her. 

.:.

During the not that long, but intense period of time that they knew each other, Frank has seen Karen in various levels of inebriation.

A beer, when he asked for her help in finding out who Micro was. Two beers, when he knocked on her door after the whole mess with Russo. A glass of wine or two while he helped her on a story she was working on. Three glasses of wine when he introduced her to Sarah - fast friends, those two. So on. 

And her less-than-sober personality varies according to her mood. Drunk Karen lashes out when she’s sad, cries when she had been worried, makes jokes when she’s relaxed.

Tonight, she is happy. And he is only a little surprised to find out that that fact makes him happy, too. 

Murdock was alive, after all. Shit, even Frank was happy about that. Red was a pain in the ass, but he was a good guy. 

He had reached out to Karen and Nelson on Tuesday, and explained exactly nothing about what had happened. According to her, he only wanted to let them know he hadn’t died. She had been to see him every day that week.

On Wednesday, she published an article that was still being talked about, a candid interview with Tony Stark, where he talked about the Incident, the mess over at Sokovia, the Germany thing with Captain America, the deal the Avengers almost had with the government, so on and so forth. In true Tony Stark fashion, he had no filter, and the article blew up, and she got at least a dozen job offers, including one in Germany, and was, now, negotiating how big of a raise would make her stay in the Bulletin.

She was happy. So, naturally, so was Frank. 

And then, tonight, he found out that when happy Karen drinks, she gets flirty. 

“Freddy”, she said to the bartender of the place they had been drinking in for the past hour. It was nicer than the dump that was Josie’s, closer to her new apartment, too. “Did you forget about me?”, batting her eyelashes and letting her hair fall over her shoulder, poking her empty glass towards him, which made Freddy smile and slide to stand in front of her on the other side of the counter. 

“I would never forget you, Karen. Another one?”

“Yes, please”, she said, straightening up on her stool and looking over at Frank. “And also another for my friend Pete over here.”

Freddy - who they had met tonight - moved to pour Karen’s fourth glass of whiskey and Frank’s second. 

“There you go, ma’am” he said, sliding the glass to her, the three ice cubes tingling with the movement. 

Karen gasped and looked at Frank, a slight smile on her lips, which, like her cheeks, were red, flushed from the heat of the bar and the alcohol. “Remember when you used to call me that?”

Frank felt himself smiling again. He knew he should cut her off soon, but he was having fun. A lot of fun, sitting there with her, his knee bumping against hers every time she spinned her stool towards him, who sat facing her, his side to the bar. This felt good, nursing his drink, watching her. 

He nodded and she giggled, lifting her glass to her mouth, looking at him with those blue eyes, locking him in her gaze, he could practically feel his blood racing a little faster in his veins. 

“He was so proper when we first met”, she told Freddy, who Frank’s drink to him. “All ‘ma’am’ and ‘thank you, ma’am’, and ‘please’...” 

She kept looking at him and he kept looking at her, letting himself slip a little further in that thing of theirs, that they did, now, that thing that is something, but is also not something. The family that she is to him, the place he knows he has in her heart, the trust that is mutual, that connection that he could not, for the life of him, see himself without anymore. 

“How did you guys meet?”

Frank raised his brows at her, and she bit her lip, smiling big, turning towards the bar to face Freddie. 

“He was, uh, a client, at the law firm I worked for at the time.”

“You’re a lawyer?”

“Nope. I was a secretary. Well, I guess you could say I was a paralegal by then”, she told the bartender, who leaned on his elbows towards her, a smirk on his face.

The problem with Karen being a flirty drunk, Frank also noted, is that her flirting was not limited to him. 

And yes, he could not exactly claim her attention, but all that dancing around each other, all those situations that led them here, they all culminated in one unspoken truth between them: they didn’t want anyone else but each other. 

He looked at her face while she smiled at the guy behind the counter, waiting. Trying to prove to himself that he was dreaming, she did not feel that way about him, but at the same time knowing, not an ounce of doubt, that yes, she did.

Karen turned back to him after a laughing at a flirty joke from the bartender, and Frank held her stare, letting his gaze drop to her mouth once or twice, like he would do every time they talked for more than an hour, now. That’s how long his resolve to not drag her further into the mess that was his life lasted.

.:.

The bar was getting crowded, now, there were people sitting around them, and she moved, nursing her drink, getting up from her seat to stand closer to him, between his legs, facing the bar, her shoulder to his chest. 

“I have to powder my nose”, she said, voice low and soft, so very close to him. “Will you excuse me for a moment?”

Left hand on his own knee, right one on the counter holding his glass of surprisingly good whisky, he leaned towards her a centimeter or two.

“Don’t take too long.”

He saw the smirk when she leaned closer, closer, and then touched her mouth to his face, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth for almost five seconds before walking away towards the ladies room.

True to her word, she did not take long. He only had time to down the rest of his drink and take a few deep breaths, concluding that, since he had decided to stay alive right before killing Rawlings, since he decided that he was home, well. He might as well make a home out of it. 

And then she was walking back towards him. That low light making her hair glow like a halo around her face, smiling at the man that greeted her when she was halfway from the restroom to the bar where Frank sat, accepting his hand when he offered, letting the stranger spin her around to the corny song that played on the speakers or a jukebox somewhere, locking her eyes with Frank’s again while she danced with a man he had never seen before. 

Yes, Frank. Time to go home.

Looking at the way her dress twirled around her legs, he got her glass of whiskey and drank it all at once, the liquid coming down smoothly down his throat. 

He handed a few bills to Freddy and told him to keep the change, turning around and catching her eye again, motioning at her to come to him with his head.

Karen smiled at the guy she was dancing with, charming and bright, and Frank saw as he placed a kiss on her hand and let her go.

She touched Frank’s chest when she was close enough, hands rising to his shoulders, fidgeting with the collar of his Henley, nose bumping against his, and he let his hands grip her waist.

“Are we leaving?” She asked, something in her voice that was new, it lacked that fiery quality he was used to, it was small and easy, a question that waited for more than an answer, that wanted an instruction.

Her mouth brushed against his lightly, and he pulled her to him, her chest touching his, one of her hands on the nape of his neck while the other one continued to pinch fabric around her fingers.

“Yes, ma’am”, he said, making her chuckle against his mouth. He hadn’t called her that in a while.

“Why?”

She was practically putty in his hands, now, body pliant, mellow, and he could feel his own body reacting to it.

“Can’t do what I want here”

“What do you want?”

He made to get up, wanting to pull her away from all these people and get them to her place, but she held him there.

“No”, she whispered, lips on his chin, against his own again, roaming. “Tell me.”

Frank raised his hand from her waist and weaved his fingers inside her hair, satisfied with the tiny whimper she let out, guiding her face closer to his. He opened his mouth to hers as soon as she parted her lips, kissed her slowly, touching his tongue to hers, sliding it,  _ Christ _ , he had missed this, contact, intimacy, he wanted more. He wanted her kisses. He wanted-

“You.”

.:.

The door closed behind them and she separated her lips from his, letting him lock up if he wanted to, bending her knee to lift her foot and remove first one high heel, then another, dropping an inch or two, throwing them towards the living room, along with her bag. 

Her eyes were heavy on him when she turned around to face him again, and he took measured steps towards her, giving her plenty of time to change her mind, to stop him, to scream if she wanted to scream, thrown anything at him and tell him he’s crazy. 

She did none of those things. Just ran a hand over her hair, making long strands fall like a curtain, watching him as he approached her. 

With his right hand, Frank touched her belly and pushed her against the wall behind her, making her touch her back to it, taking the gun from his back and placing it on her hand. 

“Hold this”, he said, emboldened by the three drinks he had earlier, kissing her quick before dropping his face to her neck, lifting his hands to undo the buttons of her dress, uncovering skin, finding out she was wearing a white bra, sighing against her, she smelled like something he couldn’t name, but liked. 

Karen held his gun and writhed under him, free hand lifting to hold his arm, fingers curling around his tricep, pushing her chest towards him as he reached the last button, a little above her belly button. He pushed the fabric away from him, pressing his body against hers on that wall, hand going behind her to find out if there was a zipper or something that would let him take the dress off her completely. 

He heard as she reached her arm and placed his gun on the nearest surface, hands coming back to him and pulling his face to hers, opening her mouth to his kiss one more time, slow and languid, but with a hint of something that told him she had been wanting to do this for a while. 

Now that he had her here, he realized just how much he had actually wanted it. He knew he did, he was aware of the effect she had on him, was not oblivious to the progress of his feelings for her. But he had failed to measure the intensity of it all. Suddenly, he had to have her. Suddenly, close was not close enough, he wanted skin, heat, heartbeats and sweat, he wanted it all. 

They stood there in her dark apartment, mouths fused together, and he tugged on her hip, bringing her closer to him, biting on her lower lip when she moaned in response to that particular move. 

Frank felt a surge of manly pride when he took a step from her and she made to follow, her lips looking red and swollen from his kisses and nibbles. The sight of her standing there looking at him, dress half open, revealing her bra, chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing, hair falling sensually around her face, big blue eyes on him, was one he would not soon forget. 

Not even knowing what he was doing, he pulled a chair that was within his reach and sat down on it, letting his eyes roam around her.

“Come here”, he asked, and she did, stepping in between his legs, hands on his shoulders, sitting on top of him, sighing when he put one arm around her, a hand on her thigh, making its way up under her dress. 

She let him kiss her for a bit, and then moved back to look at his face, cheeks flushed and eyes shining, a grin on her lips when he looked back at her. Karen ran her fingers around his face for a moment before diving back in, kissing him slow and then not so slow, arching and rolling her hips on top of him, making him groan and hold her a little bit harder. 

He thinks, for a moment, if he should be doing this. If they should be doing this. But then she slides her mouth to his neck, pulling his shirt up his chest, and yes, absolutely, they should be doing this, they should have done it already, and if she’s not stopping, he’s not stopping. 

Frank is moving to lift her dress from her altogether, trying to figure out how to make it looser around her waist, when she drags her palms down his chest and her fingers start on his belt buckle. 

“For a while there”, she said against his face. “I thought I was going insane.”

He made a sound to indicate he was listening, but, really, he had two handfuls of her, so she better not quiz him on it later. 

“I thought I was gonna go mad”, she went on. “With how much I wanted you.”

He found a small zipper on her back, and tugged on it, but it didn’t budge. And she was lowering his own zipper down, so he had to lift a hand and try and ground himself by gathering a bunch of her hair between his fingers, bringing her face back to his, reveling in the taste of her tongue, grunting when she wrapped her hand around him. 

“And maybe it would help me if I thought you didn’t want me, too.”

Breathing hard, he bit down and trapped a chunk of her skin on her neck between his teeth, swiping his tongue over it, trying not to bite too hard. 

“But you do, don’t you?” 

She moved to kiss him again, and he tried not to buck under her, into her hand, going back to tugging on that zipper instead, trying to lower it, trying to get her naked, but it would not budge. Well, she was wearing a dress. Lowering that zipper would allow him to look at her, he would like to take it off her, but it was not imperative. Not right now, anyway. 

So while she kissed him, he lowered his hands, letting go of her hair, holding her, right hand tracing from her back, around to the curve of her hip and down her thigh, reaching the place where the fabric of her dress was bunched up and going back up, under it, feeling skin, reaching the edge of her underwear, and she shuddered, rolling, hand moving so good on him, he needed to take deep breaths, in and out, against her face, focusing, trying not to get lost in the feeling of it, this was too good to end this quickly. 

With that in mind, he decided to distract her a little bit. 

“I do”, he said, answering her question, reaching a little further inside her dress, his index finger hooking on lace, pulling, hand twisting and middle finger finding the warmth and slickness of her. “Fuck, I do”, he went on, watching when she gasped, eyes on his mouth, looking like some sort of goddess there on top of him.

“Hmm, Frank”, she let out, and he liked his own, real name on her lips so much better than his new one. That one didn’t sound right at all. 

“You know how much I want you, don’t ya?” he asked, watching her, the little light that came from the window enough for him to see her, not too much, not too little, just enough to drive him into a frenzy.

She nodded, eyes closed, moving her hips against his hand, gasping here and there, brows furrowing, focusing on the feeling, her own right hand around his shoulders, and he leaned to get another kiss, circling his finger, pressing on her with the heel of his hand, just a bit. Make it last.  

“No, you don’t”, he mused, leaning off the chair, making her hold on to him with that arm she had around his shoulder, tipping her backwards a little bit, pressing her hips against his, and she arched, so Frank dropped his face to the cleavage, her bra doing a tremendous job in presentation. 

“I think I do”, she whispered. “You didn’t even see her, did you?”

Lifting his head from her chest, he looked at her face. 

“See who?”

Karen opened a smile that was bright, proud, it reached her eyes and it made his heart skip a beat. 

“There was a woman at the bar downstairs. She spent the best part of an hour staring at you.” She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, going back to moving her hips, prompting him to to the same with his fingers, her hand going back to work on him, but almost absent mindedly. “I only got up to see if you would notice her. Because I needed to be sure.”

He smiled because, really, he had no idea. The whole time, he thought she was too tipsy to pay proper attention to her surroundings, and she was testing him. 

“And she was not subtle”, she said, and he liked this. Her voice, talking about them, while he worked her up. “If she though we were together, she didn’t care.”

He interrupted, to kiss her again, curling his fingers, making her moan, and she touched her mouth to his ear when he let her go. 

“But you were looking at me when I came back.”

The hand he had on her hip rose to pull the collar of her dress - that he had unbuttoned earlier, exposing her bra and showing the skin just under it - further open, sneaking his hand inside, massaging and pressing her breast in his palm, tongue over the curve of it, then sliding up to her neck. 

“You looked at me the whole night, Frank.”

He only ever looked at her. He was aware of his surroundings, always, but if there really was a woman staring him down that way, he really did not notice (which, really, needed fixing. He should know when someone is noticing him, always. Pete Castiglione might be clean, but Frank Castle still is a wanted man after all). 

“So I figured you wanted me, too.”

He hummed his agreement.

“Are you sure now?” 

“Yes”, she breathed. “Yes, I am.”

He focused on what he was doing with his hand, intent of making her come on his fingers at least once.

And she did. He delayed it a little, sped it up some, avoided certain moves again, changed his pace to make her moan and sigh, getting high on the taste of her kisses alone, swallowing her cries when she got there, undulating on top of him, her fingers tight on his shirt, dropping to kiss him one more time as she came down. He closed his eyes when she wrapped her own hand around him again, working him so good for a few moments, lifting her hips, prompting him to remove his fingers from her and, suddenly, she was off him, her mouth on his neck, lifting his shirt to kiss his chest, over his belly button, and his head was tumbling back, because this might as well be a dream. 

“Karen”, he groaned, left hand on her hair again, soft strands feeling like silk on his fingers. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to”, she interrupted, sounding out of breath, raspy and soft, settling on her knees between his legs and looking up at him. “For a while, now, Frank, I’ve been wanting this.”

He took a deep breath and she dropped her eyes, wrapping her mouth around him and he  might die, right here, maybe he already did, this felt too good, better than any late night thought he might have had when his mind wandered, she felt so good, and he did his best not to pull on her hair, to keep still, the fingers that had been inside her gripping the edge of the chair to help him not buck inside her mouth. Frank let out a desperate sound when she ran her tongue a certain way, shivering all over, grabbing her hand when she slid it up his chest, pulling on it after almost a minute, because he could not take that. Not right now. He needed something else right now, her on top of him again, around him as quick as possible, and he told her when she resisted. 

“Next time, sweetheart”, he said, reaching inside her dress again and yanking on her underwear, sliding it down her legs, making her step off them. “You can do whatever you want next time.”

“Next time”, she said, settling back on top of his legs, kissing him one more time, a sweet hand on his face. “I like that.”

And then she was sinking over him, crying out, arching her back, and he was sitting back against the chair to watch her, she looked so beautiful, her hair falling over her chest as if carefully positioned, her eyes closed in sensation, mouth parted, dress unbuttoned and pooled between them, blocking his view, but he was fine with it, she looked so good like this, he could watch her for hours on end. 

“Move, Frank”, she asked, and he realized he had been distracted as he watched her, and complied, moving, bringing her to him, closing his eyes at the sounds of her, the feel of her. 

Soon, though, it was not enough for either of them, he needed to go harder, she wanted him to go harder, they needed it to be harder, just a little bit harder. 

Getting up, he walked blindly, twisting his tongue around hers while she groaned inside his mouth, until he found a surface, between the living room and the kitchen, and settled her on top of it. 

It was her desk, and a cup full of pens and pencils and whatever else fell to the ground, knocked over when she reached a hand behind her for support, and he kicked it out of his way, adjusting her legs around him and tugging on her, bringing her to him, thrusting into her once, twice, harder, like he wanted, supporting a hand on the desk by her hip, watching her toss her head back and work against him. 

Feeling as he began to lose it, he slowed down, but kept the intensity, dragging his movements out of her, thrusting back in sharply, trying to get a grip on himself, taking his eyes off her face a little bit, and she whined, sitting back up, reaching for his shirt and trying to wrestle it off him. 

Frank lifted it over his head and threw it away, not seeing where it ended up, watching as she watched him, her eyes on him, one of her hands landing on his chest and roaming a bit as the other went back behind her to give her leverage, and she moved, tightening her legs around his hip. 

“That how you want it?” he asked, holding off a little, caressing her thigh. “Hmm? That how you want me?” 

“Yeah”, she cried, rolling her hips in wider waves, grinding against him. “Oh, shit, Frank, you feel so good!”

He moved to kiss her, already missing her tongue against his, nipping on her lip before pushing her away, tossing more of her things off the desk, her computer tumbling to the chair, papers and trinkets falling to the ground, her hands gripping the edge of the surface as she writhed against him. 

“Fuck, look at you.”

She looked like a feast. He wanted his mouth all over her, every inch, from the skin he could see, to the parts her dress still covered, he wanted that bra off her, even if it looked so good, pushing her breasts together like that. 

Promising himself he would get his mouth on her later, all over her, he gathered the lose fabric of her dress, that hid her from him, and lifted, bunching it up in his hand as he exposed skin, taking a deep breath at the sight of them joint together, closing his hand around the tight waist of the thing, smiling when he realized it gave him leverage to pull her against him, grunting when she cried, leaning in and supporting his weight on his other hand, by her waist, starting slow again, building intensity, watching her, always watching her. 

Her right hand closed around the one he had on the desk, around his wrist, trying to create resistance, and he thrusted again. 

“What is it?”

“Frank”, she whined, arching her back again. 

“Tell me”, he prompted, pulling her to him by her dress again, closing his eyes for a second at how good it felt. 

Karen lifted her hips a bit, rolling, it was clear what she wanted, what she was trying to coax out of him, but he wanted to hear her, needed to hear what she wanted him to do, what was it that she wanted from him. So he slowed down, smiling when she whined, dropping to place a kiss on her belly.

“Tell me what you want”, he asked against her skin, getting up again, letting go of her dress to brace his hand on her thigh. 

“Faster, please, please, Frank, I want you to go faster”, she breathed out, eyes closed.

That he could do.

Gradually but quickly, he sped up, trying to focus, trying to not lose it yet, watching as she reacted, bracing herself on whatever she could grab, holding on the hand he still had on top of her, that still held her dress as something to keep her against him, and slid it to his forearm, opening her eyes, watching him as he watched her, meowing and grunting and crying out, Jesus Christ, she was beautiful, all warm and flush and slick for him, it was all for him. 

“Good?” he asked when she bit her lower lip. 

“Shit, yes, yes, so good, please don’t stop.”

She did not need to worry about that. 

He was having a hell of a time. And sure, it has been a while, but Frank is perfectly capable of holding off, thank you very much. It might have taken him a little more effort to get a grip, but he did, so he could keep going, he would love to spend the whole night watching her, cataloguing her sounds and reactions to each exact thing he did to her, he would love it.

Then again, he would much rather do that while she had no clothes on, and they were not fucking against a desk in her living room. He wanted her bed, where they could move and he could experiment and she could climb him. He wanted her to climb him so bad. 

Settling on that decision, he gave her a few more sharp thrusts of his hips, noting how the moans she let out made his skin prickle, and let go of her dress, sliding his hand down her belly, to where she was slick with her want for him. 

“Oh, my G-”, she let out, one hand rising to her own hair while the other gripped the edge of the desk. “Oh, Frank, just like that, just like that!”

“Shit, you look beautiful’, he said, because she did. She always did, but this was a sight he would not soon forget. “C’mon, Karen, come for me, now, that’s it.”

She did, and it took a lot of self restraint to not just let go and follow her. She let out a strangled scream, trying to hold it in her throat, failing, releasing it, clenching around him, running a hand up his arm when he reached and closed his around her neck, not tight at all, just trying to feel, trying to get all of her, slowing down again, measuring his thrusts as she sat up and moved to kiss him. 

“Good girl”, he praised, pleased to feel her smile against his mouth, delighted to feel her start moving again.

“Your turn”, she said against his face, a hand climbing from his neck to his jaw, holding his face against hers, and he turned to kiss her, open and dirty. 

“Hmm”, he hummed, sliding off her and pulling her to her feet. “Yes, it is.”

Karen sighed when he turned her around and moved her hair away from her neck, kissing her skin while pushing her against the desk again. He closed his eyes when she lifted her hips for him, standing on her tiptoes, supporting her hands on the surface in front of her.

She was so warm, so good, he sunk back in and held on to her waist, building up, gauging her response, speeding up as she moaned, placing an arm around her waist soon enough, not trying to hold off anymore, doing what he wanted, as he wanted, grunting against her ear, his right hand closing around her throat again, feeling as it vibrated while she cried out for him, his name on her lips. He considered ripping that damn dress off her, but decided against it, sneaking a hand inside her bra, going hard and fast, shit, that’s it, this was so much better than the scenarios he would let himself think about. So much better. 

His vision went dark for a second, there, while he held her to him, probably a little too tight, but she didn’t complain. All she did was moan and sigh and move with him, fluid and languid, arching for his hand, following his lead, relaxing against him, letting him do as he pleased, coaxing him on when he moaned in her ear, finally there, that released flowing off him, making him weak in the knees. 

She twisted around to kiss him when he stopped, his breathing hard, his heart thumping inside his chest, his skin awake in shivers, this was the best he had felt in ages. 

She turned completely around when he slipped off her again, lifting her arms to bring his mouth to hers, and he went easily, he didn’t predict getting tired of her kisses any time soon. Karen slid her hands down to his chest and he put his arms around her. 

“You’re staying”, she whispered against his mouth, a decision he was ok with. “Right? You’re staying.”

He hummed against her, eyes closed and hands full, feeling like he had found the solution to at least 50% of the things that ailed him. “Only if you take this dress off.”

He was standing there shirtless, his pants riding low on his hips, while she was still fully dressed, only missing her shoes. 

She pulled her own zipper down on her way to the bathroom, while he followed her, stepping off it and laughing when he swatted his hand on her butt cheek. 

.:.

On Sunday, he woke up before her, and got up to make them some coffee, putting her things back on her desk and collecting the clothes they had scattered around the night before. 

When he walked back into her bedroom, she was stretching, rubbing her eyes, and he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off her, grabbing her hip and turning her around, bending to bite on the supple, warm flesh of her ass, making her giggle. 

David was right, after all. He was an ass man. 

He moved and kissed his way up her body, settling on top of her, her legs around him, her hands caressing his face. 

“Hi”, she greeted, expression so light, that long blonde hair resting on crisp white pillow cases. 

“Hi”, he replied. “Sleep well?”

“Hmm, yes.” She kissed him and he kept on doing it when she dropped her head to the pillow again, her chin, her neck, tasting her skin with his tongue. “You?”

“Better than I had in a long time.”

Karen ran her hands lazily around his back. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” she asked, and he lifted his eyes to look at her, smirking when she blinked at him. 

“You”, he said, going back to kissing his way down her body, ignoring her when she, giggling, tired to stop him. He pinned her wrists and hips to the mattress when she tried to flip them over. 

“Frank”, she complained, at the same time her foot slid on his back, enticingly. 

“Hush, now”, he said, placing her right leg over his shoulder. “It’s still my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you say this is "Mature" or "Explicit"? Help me out here ;-)


End file.
